


Only Exception

by QuillDoesThings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Panic Attacks, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillDoesThings/pseuds/QuillDoesThings
Summary: Logan misses Remus, and finds himself singing of the man he still loves but can't have.Song fic, The only exception by PanamoreLyrics in bold
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Only Exception

Logan shut the door to his room with a sigh, taking off his glasses and scrubbing a hand across his face. The others were wonderful and Logan didn’t know what he’d do without them, but lately, they sometimes just became too much, and he had to retreat to the quiet of his room to clear his head.   
Normally writing his thoughts down helped, but as much as he tried today he just couldn’t formulate his thoughts into words, so he gave up, opting to read a bit instead. But as much as he concentrated, Logan just couldn’t focus on the words in front of him.   
Leaning back on his chair, he closed the book with a huff, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before something caught his eye in his peripheral vision: his guitar. None of the others knew he played, he left the boasting and showing off to Roman, but in truth, Logan loved playing the guitar. It comforted him and soothed his worries, but with Thomas’s schedule getting increasingly busier, Logan hadn’t found much time to continue his hobby. But, seeing as nothing else seemed to be working, he reached over and picked it up, plucking a few strings to make sure it was in tune, then started to strum.   
Taking a deep breath, Logan began to sing, willing his eyes not to tear up. 

**‘When I was younger,**   
**I saw my daddy cry,**   
**And curse at the wind.**   
**He broke his own heart,**   
**And I watched,**   
**As he tried to reassemble it...**   
**And my momma swore,**   
**That she would never let herself forget.**   
**And that was the day that I promised:**   
**I'd never sing of love,**   
**If it does not exist.’**

Logan had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes, singing the familiar chorus like he’d done a thousand times before. 

‘ **But darlin'**  
 **You are, the only exception,**  
 **You are, the only exception,**  
 **You are, the only exception,**  
 **You are, the only exception..’**

All the dates they’d had, the talks that spanned for hours at a time, the late nights spent together, everything. 

Logan had loved it all. 

Logan had loved him. 

Even now, Logan still missed what they had, and it had been six months, for god’s sake. 

‘ **Maybe I know, somewhere,**  
 **Deep in my soul,**  
 **That love never lasts.**  
 **And we've got to find other ways,**  
 **To make it alone,**  
 **But keep a straight face.**

**And I've always lived like this,**   
**Keeping a comfortable, distance,**   
**And up until now.**   
**I had sworn to myself that I'm content,**   
**With loneliness...’**

Even now, six months after Remus had ended it, Logan still loved him. 

And he wasn’t sure if he would ever stop loving him. 

Scratch that: he wasn’t sure if he could ever stop loving him. 

**‘Because none of it was ever worth the risk,**   
**But, you are, the only exception,**   
**You are, the only exception,**   
**You are, the only exception,**   
**You are, the only exception.’**

Tears sprung to Logan’s eyes, but he carried on anyway. 

**‘I've got a tight grip on reality**   
**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here,**   
**I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up,**   
**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh...**

**You are, the only exception,**   
**You are, the only exception,**   
**You are, the only exception,**   
**You are, the only exception,**

**You are, the only exception,**  
 **You are, the only exception,**  
 **You are, the only exception,**  
 **You are, the only exception...** ’ 

Logan swallowed thickly, tasting tears in his mouth and knowing what a mess he probably looked right now, but for once not caring. 

‘ **And I'm on my way to believing,**  
 **Oh, and I'm on my way to believing...’**

Logan dropped the guitar and doubled-over as sobs wracked his body and tears splashed onto his glasses and down his shirt. He put his hands behind his head as a fresh wave of despair washed over him; he was so caught up in his own pain, he didn’t hear the door open and a Side step into his room. Suddenly, Logan felt his hands being guided away from the back of his neck and he looked up into the eyes of the dark side of Creativity, who was kneeling down in front of him.   
‘Hey, it’s okay, it’s me...’ Logan tried to get words out, but his throat sealed, his breath coming out in sharp, quick wheezes.   
‘Logie, look at me...’ Logan snapped his head up and did his best to control his breathing as Remus rubbed his thumbs over his knuckles. ‘Breathe for me. Can you do that?’  
Logan slowly nodded and closed his eyes, focussing entirely on getting oxygen in and out of his lungs. After he’d calmed a little, Remus spoke again.   
‘Okay, that’s great...you’re doing great...now, name me five things you can see.’  
He took a deep breath, sending a shiver across his body. ‘Okay...’ He swallowed and took a quick glance around. ‘You...the bed...my books...my photos...the guitar...’  
‘Four things you can touch.’   
‘Y-Your hands...the seat...my jeans...my shirt..’  
‘You’re doing great, Logie...’ Remus smiled at him, his thumbs still rubbing circles on Logan’s knuckles. ‘Three things you can hear.’  
‘Your voice...my voice...nothing else, this room’s soundproof.’ Logan’s voice grew a little louder and stronger.   
‘Two things you can smell.’  
‘Your perfume...the aerosol...’  
‘And finally, one thing you can taste.’  
‘My tears...’   
Logan looked away, not wanting to meet Remus’s eyes any longer. It made his heart hurt.   
But Remus had other plans, he put his hand on the side of Logan’s face and coaxed his eyes up.   
‘Talk to me, Logan.’  
‘You’re the last person I want to talk to.’ Logan regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth as a hurt look flashed across Remus’s face.   
‘I just got you out of a panic attack, the least you could say is “thank you”!’  
‘Thank you, now, since I am perfectly fine, leave me be.’   
‘You...’ Remus bit his lip. ‘You were playing...our song..’  
Logan chose to ignore the heat growing on his ears and the back of his neck and the fact his heart was pounding. ‘So?’  
‘Logie, I-‘  
‘Remus, shut up. Please?’   
The dark side of Creativity closed his mouth, but never broke the eye contact he held with his former lover. ‘Why won’t you let me in, Logan?’  
‘Because you’re an insensitive prick.’ Logan snapped, shaking his head and looking down at the hand Remus still held. ‘You’re selfish, reckless and a total imbecile, but most of all because I still love you and I can’t bare to be in the same room as you because I know I can’t have you!’  
Logan tore his hand out of Remus’s grasp, but as he went to shake off his hand still on his face, Remus placed his other free hand on the other side of Logic’s face and held him there.   
‘You still love me?’  
When Logan said nothing, Remus repeated his question, looking him dead in the eyes. ‘Logan, do you still love me?’  
‘Yes...’ Logic sighed, closing his eyes. ‘I do..’  
‘Logie, breaking things off with you was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to to..’ Logan opened his eyes and was met with Remus’s dark, tear-filled ones. Logan could remember the last time he’d seen Remus cry: the memory of the night they’d broken things off flashed through his mind at the sight of his ex lover.   
‘Really..?’  
‘You better believe it..’ Remus laughed tearily and sniffed. ‘I never stopped loving you.’  
Logan stared at him for another moment, then leant down and kissed him. Before, Logan had his doubts as to if he did actually still love Remus, about whether it was simply loneliness talking, but now as Remus tugged him down by his tie to sit in his lap, never once breaking the kiss, Logan was more than certain of his feelings towards the Duke.   
Remus made quick work of undoing Logan’s top few shirt buttons, picking him up by the thighs and pinning him against his wall. Logan wound his arms around Remus’s neck, nibbling a little on his lower lip, making Remus chuckle.   
‘You’re adorable...’  
‘You’re my only exception...’ Logan breathed as Remus moved from his lips to his neck, biting and sucking hickeys into his skin. 

Remus was Logan’s only exception. 

And Logan was alright with that. 

More than alright with that.


End file.
